Vehicle doors, such as those used in automobiles, typically include a door panel that is attached to a door frame. To protect vehicle occupants from collision impact, the door panel may include numerous structures, such as guard beams, side bolsters, impact blocks and the like. The door panel can also include a lock mechanism, window lift mechanism and a storage compartment, such as a map compartment, on the interior of the door panel. However, one challenge in providing such storage compartments is that the available space within the door panel is limited.